leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Lillie/Manga
Lillie debuted in The Decision and the Tournament of Six. She was entered in an Iki Town festival tournament by mistake. When and Olivia came to place Lillie in the tournament roster, Nebby broke out of Lillie's bag and ran away. They found Nebby at under attack by at Mahalo Trail, but Lillie was too scared to help, forcing Moon to step in and do it. When Moon got to Nebby, it used its powers to break the bridge they were standing on, causing both to fall into the water before caught them and brought them to safety. After learning Lillie was entered in the tournament by mistake, Moon decided to take her place instead. In The Announcement and the Prize, Lillie met with Professor Burnet at Professor Kukui's house. They watched the tournament on the television, but Lillie ended up falling asleep during the second battle and dreamt of her family. In PASM14, Lillie went shopping with Burnet. When Burnet asked about Lillie's clothes, she accidentally triggered painful memories of when Lillie was forcibly made to dress in her current attire by Lusamine against her wishes. Lillie's distress caused Nebby to fly out and claw at the sky, causing an Ultra Wormhole to form. After Lillie fainted, Nebby stopped and went down to check on her condition out of concern. In PASM15, Lillie and Burnet used Mantine Surf to arrive at Kukui's yacht as it was heading to Ula'ula Island. The group was attacked by a wild , which used its psychic powers to make everyone pass out. defeated Bruxish and saved Lillie, but ended up falling unconscious. Lillie and Sun later washed up on a beach on Ula'ula, where they were found by Acerola, who took the pair to the Aether House to recuperate. After waking up, Lillie properly introduced herself to Sun. In PASM16, Acerola took Lillie and Sun to the and gave Sun the task of photographing the Totem that lived inside. Sun completed the trial by befriending Mimikyu and adding it to his team. Afterward, Sun learned that the Rotom Pokédex could communicate with Nebby and got the idea to help him speed up the process of calming the guardian deities. When Sun opened Lillie's bag, Nebby emerged in the form of the dormant and unresponsive . Afterwards, Lillie and Sun returned to Aether House at Acerola's request. In PASM18, Lillie and Sun were approached by Sina and Dexio, a pair of Trainers from the Kalos region. Sina and Dexio hired Sun to help them find the scattered across Alola. Sun accepted and received a Zygarde Cube to store the Cells he managed to find. Fearing that putting Lillie in danger would cause Nebby to use its powers again, Sun had Lillie stay behind and went to begin his search. In PASM22, Lillie reunited with Gladion after he rescued her from an attacking on . To everyone else's surprise, Lillie and Gladion revealed themselves to be siblings and the children of Lusamine, the Aether Foundation president. Lillie told Gladion about how she stole Nebby from Lusamine to prevent her from abusing its power. When Lillie presented a Sun Flute she had also taken from Aether Paradise, Gladion decided that they should head towards the Poni Altar. In PASM23, Lillie and Gladion traveled through Poni Island. Gladion revealed he planned on getting the Legendary Pokémon and to help him destroy the Ultra Beasts. As they traveled, a appeared and attacked them. Gladion and fought Xurkitree, but Nebby flew out of his hands and met with another Cosmoem. After Xurkitree was defeated, Lillie and Gladion met with Sun and Hapu. They learned that the Sun and Moon Flutes were a pair meant to played at the Poni Altar. The guardian deities of Alola appeared and took Sun and both flutes to the Poni Altar while Lillie, Gladion, and Hapu chased after them. In PASM25, Lillie and Gladion helped corner and capture Faba. At the Altar, Lillie and the others found that Sun and Moon managed to evolve Nebby and the other Cosmoem into and , respectively. Anabel received a call from Looker, who told her that a large number of Ultra Beasts made their way to Poni Island. While Moon, Gladion, Anabel, and Hapu fought off the beasts, Solgaleo was possessed by a that appeared from a wormhole. Necrozma grabbed Sun and dragged him into the wormhole, forcing Moon and Lunala to chase after them. Six months after the Poni Island incident, Lusamine disappeared while Faba had managed to take control of the Aether Foundation, running it like a dictatorship. In PASM26, Wicke told Lillie and Gladion that Lusamine was found on Poni Island playing with a group of Ultra Beasts. Gladion suggested going to get Lusamine, but was told to stay behind as he hadn't fully recovered from the injuries he sustained from being exposed to the energy from Silvally's evolution. Wicke decided the best option was for her to return to Aether Paradise and gather information before making their next move. In PASM30, on Exeggutor Island, an injured Guzma revealed that Lusamine had repeatedly fused with a she captured. After learning from Mina that Mohn was still alive, Lillie and Gladion decided to meet with Lusamine and tell her in hopes that she'll return to normal. With encouragement from Gladion, Lillie changed into a new set of clothes and set off with Sina, Dexio, and Samson Oak to meet Lusamine at Mount Lanakila. Before they could leave, the four were interrupted by the appearance of Complete Forme Zygarde and Sun falling from a wormhole. After Sun was rescued, he led the others on a search for Moon and Lusamine, who also fell through the wormhole. Later, after finding Lusamine, Lillie confronted her mother, revealing to her that Mohn was still alive in Alola somewhere. Overwhelmed with emotion, Lusamine separated from Nihilego, but passed out immediately afterward. Sun tried getting Zygarde to take Lusamine to a hospital, only to notice that Necrozma had arrived. Sun and Samson stayed behind to battle Necrozma while Sina and Dexio took Lillie and Lusamine to a safer place. They tried taking an elevator to the base of the mountain, only for Dexio to be hit by a poison arrow. The culprit was Plumeria, who had disguised herself as Moon. Mistaking her for the real Moon, Lillie tried begging Plumeria to stop. Pokémon Cared for (Japanese: ほしぐもちゃん Hoshigumo-chan) is a Pokémon Lillie took care of after rescuing it from the Aether Foundation. It was first seen escaping from Lillie's bag and running off to Mahalo Trail, where it was attacked by . When stepped in to save it, Nebby broke the bridge they were standing on, causing both to fall towards the water until they were saved by . In PASM17, it was revealed to have evolved into a Cosmoem and later evolves into a .}} Ride Pokémon to surf to Professor Kukui's yacht with Professor Burnet. Shortly after arriving, a wild arrived and attacked everyone with its psychic abilities. During the commotion, Lillie was knocked off of Mantine, which then collided into the yacht, knocking itself out in the process. None of Mantine's moves are known.}}